Fan Made Kaiju Wikia:Fan Kaiju Wikia
Want to make your own fan made kaiju? If so, this wiki is for you! Here you can make your own kaiju, kaijin or yokai as long as they are appropriate! For those who don't know what a kaiju is, kaiju is Japanese and translates as 'strange beast'. Naturally, you are gonna see characters and kaiju from Godzilla and Gamera fanon. However, fan-made content concerning films and series such as Ultraman, Pacific Rim, Cloverfield, Spectreman, Power Rangers / Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and other similar shows are allowed. It's your choice! Significant Fan Made Kaiju= Acacius Cropped.png|Acacius|link=Acacius Cropped Eclipse Varan.jpg|Eclipse Varan|link=Eclipse Varan Gfantis in Deathgame.png|Gfantis|link=Gfantis Glacies art.jpg|Glacies|link=Glacies God Godzilla Icon.png|God Godzilla|link=God Godzilla Godzilla battle royale final trailer 1.jpg|Hyper Godzilla|link=Hyper Godzilla Ignis.png|Ignis|link=Ignis kingusagiinfobox.PNG|King Usagi|link=King Usagi Kirudah Cropped.png|Kirudah|link=Kirudah Kuro-chan Cropped.jpg|Kuro-chan|link=Kuro-chan Legendary Wolfman1.jpg|Legendary Wolfman|link=Legendary Wolfman Martians.png|Martians|link=Martians Mekagame.png|MechaGamera|link=MechaGamera (MaxVonDraken) Mechagfantisinfobox.PNG|MechaGfantis|link=MechaGfantis MunchoTV1.png|Muncho|link=Muncho Mutoghido lololol.png|Muto Ghidorah|link=Muto Ghidorah (MaxVonDraken) Red Cropped.png|Red|link=Red Servopent in CKC.png|Servopent|link=Servopent (CKC) Shirakunabetterflightpicture.PNG|Shirakuna|link=Shirakuna Solomon Cropped.png|Solomon|link=Solomon SuperBagan2.png|Super Bagan|link=Super Bagan Ultimate Godzilla.png|Ultimate Godzilla|link=Ultimate Godzilla Uncanny Embryo Returns.jpg|Uncanny Embryo|link=Uncanny Embryo Chi-141103-godzilla-battle-royale-costumes-pic-001.jpg|Queen Ghidorah|link=Queen Ghidorah (GBR) Screen Shot 2017-04-11 at 8.59.17 AM.png|Zombie Kong|link=Zombie Kong |-|User created Kaiju= M83 Galaxy.jpg|Aetherium|link=Aetherium Ammit Cropped.png|Ammit|link=Ammit IMG 4941.PNG|Archon|link=Archon Barundabagungasaurus Cropped.png|Barundabagungasaurus|link=Barundabagungasaurus Baskingshark.png|Basdoru|link=Basdoru BootnokkTehGodness.jpg|Bootnokk Teh Godness|link=Bootnokk Teh Godness CaedesCropped.jpg|Caedes|link=Caedes Caesium Infobox.png|Caesium|link=Caesium 166illa.png|Class 166illa|link=Class 166illa Dragonish Cropped.png|Dragonish|link=Dragonish Evil Redman.jpg|Evil Redman|link=Evil Redman Garbo Cropped.png|Garbo|link=Garbo Germanium II Infobox.png|Germanium II|link=Germanium II Screen Shot 2017-03-28 at 3.56.01 PM.png|Giant Ankylosaurus|link=Giant Ankylosaurus Godzilla Man Cropped.png|Godzilla Man|link=Godzilla Man WIN 20160313 070226.jpg|Goliath-Alpha|link=Goliath-Alpha G-R_cropped.png|G-Rex|link=G-Rex ajndjiadjisdi.jpg|Héyú|link=Héyú Ho-Ip 2.png|Ho-Ip|link=Ho-Ip HBK Cropped.png|Hokuto Black King|link=Hokuto Black King Island turtle.png|Island Turtle|link=Island Turtle Jefferey Cropped.png|Jefferey|link=Jefferey Katanaborg Cropped.jpg|Katanoborg|link=Katanoborg Oh Pi Homepage.png|Oh Pi|link=Oh Pi MF40_Cropped.png|Mecha-F40PH|link=Mecha-F40PH Molterak.jpg|Molterak|link=Molterak Organon_Base_Form_Infobox_Pic.png|Organon|link=Organon Pepemayyourestinpeacemyfriend.jpg|Pepe|link=Pepe Pluto Cropped.png|Pluto|link=http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Pluto P-Rex Cropped.png|P-Rex|link=P-rex Project Superpredator Cropped.jpg|Project Superpredator|link=Project Superpredator Raptor (2017) Cropped.png|Raptor|link=http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Raptor Ratzilla1 Cropped.png|Ratzilla|link=http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Ratzilla Redi White Background.png|Redi|link=http://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Redi Sepsis UP cropped.png|Sepsis|link=Sepsis Shadow Creatures Transparent.png|Shadow Creatures|link=Shadow Creatures Sharkosuchus Cropped.png|Sharkosuchus|link=Sharkosuchus Croc.jpg|Spinocroc|link=Spinocroc TTFMN Cropped.png|TTFMN|link=T.T.F.M.N. aka The Thing From My Nightmare MECHATITANOLLANTE full.png|Titanobot|link=Titanobot T-Rex Cropped.png|T-Rex|link=T-Rex Ultraman cropped.png|Ultraman (2017 reboot)|link=Ultraman (2017 reboot universe) Ultraman Atum Cropped.png|Ultraman Atum|link=Ultraman Atum Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 9.31.42 PM.png|Ultraman Yang|link=Ultraman Yang Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 9.31.27 PM.png|Ultrawoman Yin|link=Ultrawoman Yin Venocropped.png|Venodragon|link=Venodragon Void Gas Cropped.png|Void Gas|link=Void Gas Atomic Dinosaur Cropped.png|Woke-Ass Dinosaur|link=The Woke-Ass Atomic Dinosaur Fake.png|Yusone|link=Yusone Zinc_Infobox_Pic.png|Zinc|link=Zinc |-|Humans= Austin Cropped.png|Austin King|link=Austin King Insolitam James Douglas Booth.jpg|James Taylor|link=James Taylor Insolitam Louisa Phoebe Waller-Bridge.jpg|Louisa Wells|link=Louisa Wells Insolitam Bill Colin Firth.jpg|Bill Moore|link=Bill Moore Blake Male Appearance.jpg|Blake Taylor|link=Blake Taylor Group Leader Frank Marsh.png|Frank Marsh|link=Frank Marsh Barry Barrow.jpg|Barry Barrow|link=Barry Barrow Susan Grant.png|Susan Grant|link=Susan Grant Katherine Hill.png|Katherine Hill|link=Katherine Hill David Daykin.png|David Daykin|link=David Daykin Mrs. Cool-Ass Cropped.png|Mrs. Cool-Ass|link=Mrs. Cool-Ass Crusaders Cropped.jpg|The Crusaders|link=The Crusaders Blair Night Cropped.png|Blair Night|link=Blair Night Jane Hill Kathleen Hudson.jpg|Kathleen Hudson|link=Kathleen Hudson General Stone Ian McKellen.png|General Stone|link=General Stone Michael Dennis Harry Lloyd.png|Michael Dennis|link=Michael Dennis Sharon Poole Keeley Hawes.jpg|Sharon Poole|link=Sharon Poole Series= COCTeamSeason3.png|Council of Creators|link=Council Of Creators (series) COC Classiest Hat.png|Maria in the Multiverse|link=Maria in the Multiverse (series) LongyPoster.png|Longy's Grand Adventure|link=Longy's Grand Adventure Oh Pi Space Background.jpg|New Adventures of Oh Pi|link=The New Adventures of Oh Pi (series) Insolitam Series Image.jpg|Insolitam|link=Insolitam (series) Shin Minilla Space Background.jpg|Shin Minilla|link=Shin Minilla: Hero of Japan (series) hell main p.png|Hell Expedition|link=Hell Expedition Gawdzila in the hole.png|Gawdzila|link=Gawdzila (series) Godzilla vs internet.jpg|Godzilla vs The Internet|link=Godzilla vs The Internet (Series) JJSA.png|J.J.S.A|link=Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures DoS_Logo.png|Dawn of Sepsis|link=Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis FlyingTypeLifeLogo.png|Flying-Type Life|link=Flying-Type Life JVK Jason Mask.png|Jason vs. Kaiju|link=Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Kaiju (series) Zany.png|Zany Adventures of Ho-Ip|link=The Zany Adventures of Ho-Ip Ultraman Japanese TV Series Title Card.jpg|Ultraman 2017 Reboot|link= Ultraman 2017 Reboot Fusion Title Card.jpg|Ultraman Fusion|link=Ultraman Fusion (Series) |-|Stories= BPH.png|Baltan Pincerhands|link=Baltan pincerhands Koops vs Hoops poster.jpg|Koopular vs Hoopular|link=Koopular vs Hoopular Antarktika1.png|Stuck on Antarktika|link=Stuck on Antarktika Tjb1.jpg|The Return of Jack|link=The Return of Jack The Final Final war .jpg|T-Rex: Final Final Wars|link=T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Need help with making pages? Why not take a look at our help pages? Failure to comply with any rules will result in a warning or a ban. For any help, you can ask: * Indominus Rex 2016 (Founder) * KoopaGalaxain (Bureaucrat) * Scoobydooman90001 (Bureaucrat) * SuperNerd295 (Bureaucrat) * Cdr Raids Again (Admin) * MechaKingGhidorah789 (Admin) * Radionatix (Content Moderator) * MarioJR (Content Moderator) * ElectroKaiju300 (Chat Moderator) * KingOfKretaceous (Chat Moderator)